A Real Smile
by Incurable Romantic
Summary: A short story about two friends and the possibilities within the friendship. Warning- mild slash


A REAL SMILE by Incurable Romantic  
  
-It's not mine, none of it, I don't even want it, I didn't do it, you can't prove anything!-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seventeen year-old Remus Lupin was a lot of things, but until today he had never thought he was claustrophobic. But he was beginning to feel trapped.  
  
"Did you really draw that mural?" Said a fifth year in a slight screech that made him wish he had never picked up a paintbrush.  
  
"It's so beautiful, you're so talented!" A girl put her hand on his shoulder and began to rub it in a friendly way. He thought maybe he'd seen her before, but he wasn't sure.  
  
Yep, he was definitely feeling trapped and he knew he was minutes away from having a panic attack. There were just so many people, so many girls. And they all seemed to want to touch him. Remus wasn't shy about physical contact usually. Most of the time however, he liked to know who he was touching.  
  
"Those colors. and the forest. there aren't words. so amazing!"  
  
He could no longer move, there were so many girls pressed around him. He noticed a thatch of dark hair moving through the crowd and began to hope for escape.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, let's give the man some room, there are plenty of guys to go around. I understand the appeal of the artist, but you know how they can be, so sensitive. And Remus. well he's just a little shy. You don't want to scare him away do you?"  
  
Sirius Black shot his friend a grin- as if to say 'See? Problem solved.' Unfortunately, his words, meant to rescue Remus from the gaggle of starry- eyed admirers, backfired.  
  
"Oh, isn't that adorable?"  
  
"I love a guy who's shy, don't you?"  
  
Remus tried vainly to struggle away, but the group only pressed closer. He stared at Sirius, imploring him to do something. It was time for Lily Evans, just as perceptive as Sirius when her friend was in trouble, to try her hand at a diversion. In a vain attempt to deflect the girls attention she queried him.  
  
"Who taught you to paint so beautifully Remus?" Her quiet, even voice worked to soothe his nerves just a little, but not for long. The girls paid no heed to Lily's question and continued to exclaim over Remus's artwork and his other. qualities.  
  
"My mother," he said. Frantically he tried to find an escape route, but no such luck. He had to fight down the urge to just plow through, his breath was starting to come very rapidly now, and he felt his eyes burning with unshed tears of frustration. Sirius tried one more time to rescue his drowning friend. He grabbed Remus's elbow and dragged him out of the mob.  
  
"Come on Remus, old buddy, you promised me Arithmancy help."  
  
The excuse worked. The girls may not have had any idea of the concept of personal space, but homework was understood. Sirius pulled Remus out of the Great Hall and then yanked him into a deserted classroom.  
  
"You all right?" He said.  
  
Remus's only answer was to rest his hands on Sirius's shoulders, taking deep breaths and trying to thank him. Sirius patted his back until he managed to pull himself together.  
  
"Don't worry bout it Moony," he said. "It was all in the line of duty after all. And besides. I couldn't have you taking my place as the most desirable student in the school, now could I?"  
  
Remus smiled ironically, both because he knew that's what Sirius had wanted him to do and because he definitely found Sirius the most desirable student in the school. In fact, he found Sirius the most desirable person he had ever met.  
  
"I just wish they'd leave me alone," he said. Though that was hardly the only thing he wished, especially with Sirius standing so close to him. Sirius just laughed and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Oh come on Moony, I know they can be a little overwhelming, but think of the alternative! Would you rather be like poor Peter?"  
  
-Yes- he thought. -If it meant they would leave me alone.-  
  
Not receiving an answer, Sirius playfully smacked Remus in the arm. Remus clutched the spot and stared at his friend. He was surprised, but not shocked- Sirius did have a tendency to mock fight whenever possible.  
  
"Ouch. Padfoot, that hurt!"  
  
"So punch me back already!" he said, grinning unabashedly.  
  
Remus was only too happy to oblige, as it provided a much-needed outlet for all his tension. However, he had never been very good at knowing his own strength and his attempt finished with a befuddled Sirius sprawled on the classroom floor.  
  
"Ow! Jesus, Moony, I'm not trying to rob you or anything!"  
  
"Padfoot! Oh my god, I am so sorry!"  
  
Remus quickly reached down to help Sirius off the floor. Sirius stretched out his hand with a resigned sigh, but before Remus could pull him up, Sirius yanked him down.  
  
Remus landed on top of Sirius with an ungainly flop. Sirius managed to get his elbow smashed into the floor with a crack. Tears of pain soon joined the tears of laughter that had been streaming down his face. Remus quickly got off of Sirus's heaving chest- trying very hard to ignore the ideas being evoked by the contact- and reached for the injured elbow. He checked it over with the experience of someone who spent a lot of extra time with the Hogwart's nurse.  
  
"I don't think it's damaged," he said. "Although I'm sure it hurts like the dickens."  
  
"I, personally, would have used a stronger word that 'dickens', Moony."  
  
Remus laughed a bit and began to study Sirius's face, taking advantage of the fact that his eyes were still closed against the pain. He examined it with the eyes of an artist. How many times had he tried to sketch that nose, those cheekbones, and ended up crumpling the attempt in disgust? It had been too many times to count over the last two years.  
  
"Oh well, it was worth it just see your face when I pulled. you." Sirius trailed off as he opened his eyes and noticed Remus's stare.  
  
Remus quickly looked away, but not before a few connections were made in Sirius's mind. After all, he was one of the cleverest students at Hogwarts. And while connections were being made, a revelation happened. The simplicity of it took away Sirius's breath. How had he never realized? It was so obvious now. Remus loved him and he. loved Remus. He had always hoped to find someone to share his life with and sitting right next to him was the one person who had never left him, never disappointed him. It all made sense now- those endless empty relationships that left him confused and disappointed, maybe he'd never wanted to be a ladies-man at all. It had taken him long enough, but he finally knew the difference between a best friend, and a soul mate.  
  
Trying to cover the awkward silence, Remus stood up and started picking up the chair that had gotten knocked over in the boy's impromptu scuffle. He desperately wanted to say something- hopefully something clever and witty, but anything would have been acceptable at this point- but his mind was a total blank.  
  
"Moony." began Sirius as he stood up.  
  
Remus pivoted to face him.  
  
"Yes?" He said in a voice that cracked immediately.  
  
Sirius took a few steps closer to him and held out a hand. Remus grasped it, trembling a little. Neither spoke for a long moment. The shock of acknowledgment was too great to allow for words; it was enough for them simply to watch each other's eyes and know that they were not alone any more.  
  
Finally, Sirius spoke.  
  
'I think there's going to be a large number of disappointed girls soon."  
  
Remus just laughed. Then he smiled, this time it was a real smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes- I have been wanting to write a Remus/Sirius fic ever since I came across the pairing. At first, I wasn't quite sure I liked the idea, but after awhile they became my favorite couple. The only problem is- there are so few truly good Remus/Sirius fics. I hope you enjoyed it, because I loved writing it. 


End file.
